New Year, New Beginnings, New Love
by Amai Hime-chan
Summary: The year had gone by so quickly, and then suddenly, it was December 31st! She had tried so many times, but always failed. So now she lay on the grass, wondering if she will ever be able to. She wanted to confess her love to him! Will she be able to before the clock struck 12? "Your lips are arm, Natsu..." HAPPY NEW YEAR! -New Year's Special-


**HELLO HELLO! It's New Years...well ALMOST! Isn't that amazing!? This year passed by SO quickly! Anyways, this is my New Year's special. And to my readers of 'On Love and Friendship', I'll be updating soon. ^^ This works especially well if you listen to 'Natsu x Lucy - They Don't Know About Us - One Direction' by zackapplewhite. Well, even if you don't like 1D, listen to it while you read it anyways. .**

* * *

On the outskirts of Magnolia, on a grassy slope, a certain blonde mage sat on the the 31st of December. The wind softly blew against her, it was rather cold, but she liked this feeling of peace and comfort, away from the noisy guild that was partying loudly right now. She loved it and everything, but it does get annoying sometimes and peace and comfort is most welcoming in these 'sometimes'.  
She clutched the green grass and eyed the beautiful stars, "Wow, it's been quite a long time since I joined Fairy Tail. the year is coming to an end, and I still haven't got the courage...the courage to say 'it'." She lay down on the cold grass and smiled, thinking over the many adventures they had in her last two years of Fairy Tail.  
Well, it's really actually 9 years but she only spent two actual years with Fairy Tail. She remembered when she first saw him, and thought what a dumb idiot he was and how he embarrased her at the restaurant.  
She also remembered the feeling of joy she felt when he told her he would take her to Fairy Tail, her dream guild. Then she remembered how Jose Porla captured her, and when she jumped off that building she just knew he would come for her, and even if he didn't she would rather die than separate from him. Those were the times when she had slowly started to realize her feelings for him, even though she was still in denial and she continued to be for some more time, well until the S-class exam. She finally and truly accepted she liked him...no, loved him when he told her to never give up when she was in the pits of despair when Acnologia was about to kill them.  
She had felt sudden peace and courage when he held her hands and said those words while looking right at her eye. And okay, she'll admit it. There were times where she felt slightly jealous of Lisanna, because she had so much history with Natsu, but that didn't create any turmoil between them. It's just like when you share the same crush with your bestfriend and that twinge of jealousy you feel when you see them doing something, but then you and your bestie enjoy and talk about it together later again. She may feel some jealousy over Natsu and Lisanna, but then again, she had had her own share of time with Natsu.  
The one thing which she can never forget is the one where Natsu uprooted the whole Sakura tree and sailed it down the river just for her. It was one of her happiest moments. She sighed, "How amazing you are, I'll never know. You know that, Natsu?" she mumbled to herself. "I had tried many times to confess to you, but never really had the courage to...what if you don't like me back? What if...this breaks our whole friendship? I'd never want that to happen, I'd rather have you as my best-friend forever than risk having you as my boy-friend and-"  
"Hey Luce!" she turned her head, surprised to find a certain pink-head. 'You're talking to yourself...you're such a weirdo!"  
Lucy laughed, "As if! Anyway, where's Happy?"  
Natsu rubbed his head, "He's still at the guild, flirting with Carla or whatever...what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the guild too?" He sat next to her.  
Lucy sat up, "The guild's too noisy when you want some peace and quiet...besides, it's nice here...you can see the whole town from here! And the same question goes for you...why are you here too?" A sudden cold wind blew over her. She wrapped her hands around herself, "Gosh! It's cold..."  
"Why are you so light-dressed? You'll catch a cold...and I came to look for you...I didn't see you and I got worried! Come on over, I'll warm you!" He extended his arms.  
Aww...he was worried and came to look for me! How cute and-...wait! What was that last part he said? She bobbed her head and gave him a confused look, "huh?"  
He grinned and pulled her closer to him and wrapped one of his hands on her shoulder. "There! Better? My body has a lot of heat."  
She was blushing and wide-eyed, "N-Natsu? Wh-wha-what are y-you doing?"  
"I'm warming you, stupid!"  
She giggled and made herself comfortable. She lay her head on his large chest, the huge tower-clock in the middle of Magnolia was visible, "You're acting weird...oh hey! It's almost New Year...only a minute more to go...wait! Less than a minute"  
"Hey Lucy! Do wou...do you want me to warm your lips too?"  
"Wha-" and then, she felt warm lips over hers. Her eyes were wide but after a moment, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. The clock stuck twelve 'BONG! BONG!' Fireworks exploded beautifully over the sky, but they weren't aware of it. They were lost in a world of their own. AFter a few delightful moments, they broke apart over lack of air (and if air wasn't necessary, I doubt they ever will). They stared at each other silently for a long time, gazing at each other's beautiful eyes, then Lucy mumbled, "Your lips are warm, Natsu..."  
He grinned, "A kiss and that's all you say? You really are a weirdo Lucy!" Then he wrapped an arm around her and together, they welcomed New Year and watched as beautiful colors sprayed across the sky.

"Oh and Natsu? I love you...there! I finally said it!"

"I love you too, Luce!"

* * *

**Ahahahaha! The ending is kind of...cheesy... o-0 But oh well. xDDD Anyways, I hope you liked it. Have a truly wonderful and happy New year! :) And if possible, please review it. And I like critiques and everything. Arigatou desu! ^^ Ake ome!**


End file.
